Ark5 Episode 2: Breaking effect
Participants *Keyth *Nora Haruko Early mourning talks DarkKeyome: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvt_GJNaR7A)) He'd have his head down clearly snoring at the table, he was sound asleep. One of the cops watching through one of the strong high secruicty doors would have his arms crossed. " Look at this guy, in the heart of District 3, a criminal and he's sound asleep.." The gaurd next to him would say. " I hear the kids got no parents..." " Well isnt that typical.." The gaurds said exchanging words. The two gaurds within the room with Keyth kept there rifels loaded but not aimed at the boy. Keyth would then snore so hard that he'd wake himself up. Looking around the room he'd try to move around untill a loud clank, Indicated that he was locked down to his seat. He sighed shaking his head. " Fucking cops..." YuiKiara: It was early in the morning, Nora was in her apartment right across from the station, since the boss offered it to her for a very cheap price. And who was she to complain about that. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her frame while rubbing her hair with another. She walked in to her bedroom, a simple room with nothing much but a bed, a desk which had papers and files scattered everywhere and a lap. On top of that table was 2 filed with very familiar faces on top. Ginsei Yanazuka, and Keyth, last name unknown. She did some research the night of the incident and found some interesting information. Nora gazed down at the files before releasing a sigh. Picking out her usual uniform, she got dressed, taking her time as she did, before brushing her hair and putting her eye patch back over her permanently scared eye. She took one of the files and headed out. Locking up her apartment. She walked across to the station, offering her good mornings to the other workers before heading towards the interrogative room where last night's thief was caught. Standing in front of the glass, she stared at his pitiful from. Almost feeling sorry for the guy. The two officers outside saluted her, then opened the door for her to enter, as she did. DarkKeyome:Keyth had leaned back in his seat staring up at the ceiling a little bit before the Police officer made her way in. " HEYYYY WHATS A GUY GOTTA DO TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT AROUND HERE... HUH!?!?" He shouted with his head tilted back one of the cops struck the boy across the face with a haymaker like punch knocking his head to the right making him spit blood onto the floor. " QUIET INSECT!" The officer would have seen one of the subordinates slaying Keyh across the face if she paid notice to him. " M-Miss Nora!" The officer said standing up straight and doing a saulete. " I-I was just showing this sick asshole here what it means to be undercustod-.." He looked around frantically and quickly walked out of the room trying not to make eye contact. "...Hey lady..." Keyth said turning his face back around to her blood leaking from his mouth. She wouldnt be able to see his eyes due to his hair being over his face. "...Can you check and see... if my Jaw is broken. I would but..." He attempted to move his hands. "...Kinda chained up..." YuiKiara: Nora's eyes narrowed when she saw the officer strike the male across the face, making his head turn with force. At her presence, the officer became quite nervous, knowing quite well she was not fond of violence without provocation first. She glanced over at him as he rushed past her and out the door. Turning to look at another officer in the room she spoke in a clear and demanding tone. "File a report, make sure that officer if severely punished. Such behavior is not acceptable." The male nodded before turning and heading out. "For God's sake...acting like an animal makes him no better than the rest." She sighed under her breath moving her gloved hand through her hair. The chained male called on her then, asking if she could check his jaw for him. Furrowing her brows Nora walked behind him and reached over, grabbing hold of his jaw she turned it with a bit of force, then pressed around to check for damaged bone. "intact.." She responded before walking around the table to face him, her form almost shadowed by the strong light above them. DarkKeyome: He looked up at her and tilted his head to the right. "...Dont i know you from somewhere lady? You sure your not that prostitute i met last week? Hahaha i mean... all you muthafuckers look alike.. BAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Keyth said obnoxiously tilting his head back and laughing before shaking his head and squirming me around. " Is this the part you tell me how much of a bad boy i've been and start taking off your clotehse... No? Well ok i guess this is where you ask me an assessment of anoying andd pointless questions so ill save ya the time. I was hungry... im new around here, and i dont know the area. Nor do i have a place to stay, if you guys didnt burn my back pack you can see i only have a few outfits, and a toothbrush in there. I stole the food because i was hungry, gonna take me to prison for that..." He said looking up at her through his blades of hair, if she looked closely she'd see his devilish golden eyes, they almost had a... pretty yellow glow to them. YuiKiara: Nora closed her eye, her brow twitching in annoyance when he compared her to a prostitute, his remarks making her want to slap him across the face herself and actually make sure she broke his jaw. But held her hands in place, keeping her cool. He seemed to answer the questions for her, as if he knew the drill well, even though he had no records of ant arrests. Once he was done she leaned over and gently placed her hand on the table while the other rested on top of her hip. Her eyes staring in to his. Through his long bangs she could see the glow in his eyes, like a wild animal stalking its prey. But it was nothing new to her, she had seen such looks far too often. "First off, i have never taken my clothes off in front of any male, especially a psychopath like yourself." Her voice clearly showed her annoyance with the male, almost dropping venom. "And since you seem to know you did wrong, couldn't you simply think twice before robbing the poor old woman? A simple greeting and a job request in exchange for food would have been better dont you think? Im sure the woman could have let you sweep her shop for a loaf of bread. Now she id in the hospital for having a near heart attack you ass!" She threw the files in her hand at him, which were his own files. "I know you are new here, since there is so little information on you...but this much i know. You're First name is Keyth. Last name not given. You had a job of Taxi driver for a while, you have a history of street fighting, each time bailed out with a simply warning. You have also participated in Jr. Matches of the GMAF a few times. Family, unknown, nothing recorded on that part." Nora walked around the table as she spoke the last few parts, resting her hand on top of the chair behind him as she leaned in towards his face, her own black eye showing its own menacing glow. "Who the hell are you..." She whispered reaching over and grabbing his chin between her fingers, as if she demanded an answer and was not going to release him without one. Snapping point DarkKeyome: Keyth smirked at her comment of calling him a pyschopath. "...." He stayed silent through her speach. "...." Just how did she know so much Keyth thought. Mostly what was known about his family was well nothing. The fact she knew so much, kind of made Keyth uneasy. "...Wanna know who i am.." He said as she gripped his face. " Im...Im..." He turned his eyes from her own, but then.. eased his eyes back onto her own, his eyes slanting like a beast from the wilds, like a monster... "...Im the boogey man... BAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!" He said bursting out laughing in her face. " Can i get something to eat now!? HAHAHAAHAHAH SHEESH! This horrible service! ROOM SERVICE!" He said shouting out loud. " I WANT SOME SQUID AND CATFISH PLEASE! AND A SWEET TEA! DO YOU GUYS HAVE SWEET TEA!!bahahahahahaah!" Keyth was getting enjoyment out of screwing with the cop, the fact he wasnt giving her the info she wanted make him happy in a disturbed way. " I tell you what lady... you gimmie some pussy, and a pack of gum... ill tell ya everything you wanna know... BAHAHAHAAH!" YuiKiara: Nora was becoming more annoyed through his stupid blabbering. And at his last statement, that is when she snapped. She released his chin, but in more of a rough manner by pushing it sideways forcefully, releasing an angry grunt. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him back. This force made his chair topple backwards, taking him down along with it. Once he hit the floor she walked over and stepped on his chest, leaning foreword she crossed her arms on top of her knee and grimaced. "An bastard like you can think of nothing more but food and pussy's huh. Think of the situation you are in right now, why wont you. You are at my mercy right now. You are also a nobody. If i decide to simply blow you're brains out right now, no one would question it. So behave..." She growled the last part as she pressed her shoe harder against his chest, a dark look passing over her eye. In truth, she didn't desire any harm on this idiot. But his behavior was driving her to the point of madness. Keyth fell backwards and when she placed her foot on his chest he would have coughed and had his right eye closed as he was wincing in pain. His hair hanging over his face.(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtDG-IFAhZo)) "Then whats stopping you.." He said smirking up at her. "... I dont have any plans on cooperating with you. So why dont you do us both a favor... and blow my brains out." He said looking up at her with his eyes slightly being over shadowed by his hair. " I cant tell ya nothing you dont already know lady! You think i know who i am!? Thats what im here for too!" He said breathing heavily under her foot. "... Now as much as this turns me on.. heh.. get your gotdamn foot off of me." He said looking up at her. YuiKiara: Thats when everything went silent. Gazing down at him, Nora could tell he was not lying to her. He really did not know anything about himself. Only as much as she did. Getting her foot off his chest and stepped back. For a moment she simply stared down at him silently. Then her lips parted and she released a sigh. "To bow you're brains out for some stolen bread, would make me look worse than you." She rested her hand back on her hip while pulling her bangs out, lowering her head while releasing a frustrated breath. That is when two other officers came back in and raised his chair back up. Nora's expression went monotone at that point. She did have one last question for him however. "That guy whom jumped on the stage with you, do you know him by chance?" DarkKeyome: Keyth barked at one of the gaurds making him jump back in fear and then punch Keyth in the jaw swiftly as he walked off with the other one who helped him up. Keyth shook his head in pain though he was laughing. He looked up at her through his ringing ears. "... You mean the pretty boy with the bad attitude.." He said spitting out some blood on the floor. "... I dont know shit about that rat face asshole." He said looking up at her, rudely spreading his legs out. " Im assuming he's a Yakuza, by his looks. And that blade he had.... Speaking of blades. Mine better be intact... my mother gave me that sword..." He said eying her through his hair. " But Ma'am... he doesnt have a warrant, nor is he proper age to carry such a weapon around. He's already proven himself to be hostile." Said the gaurd. Keyth tilted his head back on the chair so that he could look at the gaurd, he was staring at him upside down. " You dont have a warrant for you life..." he said licking his lips and smriking at the man with a pyschtic grin. The gaurd looked down trying not to make eye contact with the firerce eyed boy. "...Can i go now.." He said turning his head down to eye her. The Breaking effect YuiKiara: "That is true..." Nora crossed her arms over her chest as she released yet another sigh. As the officer was being threatened, Nora's expression darkened. "Dont think so.." She answered simply to his question of leaving. "You have already shown signs of being mentally unstable, plus walking around with this sword which clearly you have no license for." One of the officers then grabbed a bag from behind the door, taking out the sword he seemed to be so fond of and tossing it at Nora, whom raised a hand up and swiftly caught it. "So this is a momentum from you're mother, huh." She then lowered her eyes at the sword in hand, reaching up with her second hand and grabbing hold of the hilt hilt while pulling it out of its sheath with the other. "Such a dangerous weapon to give be given to a reckless boy like yourself." Once it was almost out, she slashed the wind in front of him with the blade, holding it at her side before slowly lifting it again, studying it closely. "Are you sure it was from you're mother now..?" DarkKeyome:Keyth's eyes went wide. In slow motion it seemed he watched her catch the blade. His heart began to beat slowly... thump.... thump...thump... " Dont touch... it..." Her words broke something...a veil. His breathing went heavy... "... Put it down.." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqds0B_meys)) One of the gaurds from within the other room reading his vitals pressed the communication device on his ear to alert Nora. " Ma'am..His heart beat is excellerating at an inhuman rate.. uh.. he should be having a heart attack by now with how fast its going... are you notcing anything str-" Keyth would have broke out of the metal restraints shattering them after a hard struggle. He was at her like a monster... a beast... a demon almost. His hands quickly whipping out to grab her, to get his blade was all he cared about at that moment. 20 gaurds flooded the room all of them gripping onto the boy, he'd sling them left to right punching and kicking, screaming and shouting. " AAGGGGH!! AAAAHHHHH!!! HAAAAA!! AGHH!! DONT TOUCCHHH ITTTT!! DONT TOUCH ITTTTT!! NOOO!!" he said as they held him down. He had bursted all of the men off of him but they retailed by knocking him down to his feet and holding him down where a doctor came into the room and pressed a needle into his neck knocking him out cold. YuiKiara: Nora's attached headphone went off, alerted by the officer in the other room. She gazed at Keyth for a moment then just when she was about to answer, he broke free and charged towards her. Nora's eye widened in shock, but she made no indication of dodging him as he was about to pounce on her. Mare inches away from her, he was grabbed by the officers that stormed in, a fight seemed to go on for about 5 minutes before he was pinned and neutralized, all the time Nora watching while gripping the sword with one hand at her side. One of the officers turned to look up at her, concerned. "Ma'am..did he harm you in any way?" Nora paused for a moment, then releasing a shaky sigh she shook her head in response. "Put him in solitary confinement, give him regular meals and water. Also keep a close eye on him and note down his behavior." Nora swiped the sword one more time before putting it back in its sheathe. "I will be keeping this for now..." Category:Ark5 Category:ARK5